mlpccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Canterlot Nights (Gallery)
|setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName=Canterlot Nights |releaseTemplate= CanterlotNights_0000.jpg|link=Flutterbat|Flutterbat CanterlotNights_001.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Hanging Out|Rainbow Dash, Hanging Out CanterlotNights_001b.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Hanging Out|Rainbow Dash, Hanging Out CanterlotNights_002.jpg|link=Applejack, Apple Vendor|Applejack, Apple Vendor CanterlotNights_002b.jpg|link=Applejack, Apple Vendor|Applejack, Apple Vendor CanterlotNights_003.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Pokey Pony|Pinkie Pie, Pokey Pony CanterlotNights_003b.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Pokey Pony|Pinkie Pie, Pokey Pony CanterlotNights_004.jpg|link=Princess Luna, The Party's Over|Princess Luna, The Party's Over CanterlotNights_004b.jpg|link=Princess Luna, The Party's Over|Princess Luna, The Party's Over CanterlotNights_005.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Gala Greeter|Twilight Sparkle, Gala Greeter CanterlotNights_005b.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Gala Greeter|Twilight Sparkle, Gala Greeter CanterlotNights_006.jpg|link=Rarity, Dressmaker|Rarity, Dressmaker CanterlotNights_006b.jpg|link=Rarity, Dressmaker|Rarity, Dressmaker CanterlotNights_007.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Friend to Animals|Fluttershy, Friend to Animals CanterlotNights_007b.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Friend to Animals|Fluttershy, Friend to Animals CanterlotNights_008.jpg|link=Rarity, Mover and Shaker|Rarity, Mover and Shaker CanterlotNights_008b.jpg|link=Rarity, Mover and Shaker|Rarity, Mover and Shaker CanterlotNights_009.jpg|link=Chief Thunderhooves, Buffaloing Buffalo|Chief Thunderhooves, Buffaloing Buffalo CanterlotNights_010.jpg|link=Cipher Splash, Born Ready|Cipher Splash, Born Ready CanterlotNights_011.jpg|link=Dark Moon, Moonlit Colt|Dark Moon, Moonlit Colt CanterlotNights_012.jpg|link=Dr. Hooves, Just In Time|Dr. Hooves, Just In Time CanterlotNights_013.jpg|link=Eclair Crème, Vicarious Listener|Eclair Crème, Vicarious Listener CanterlotNights_014.jpg|link=Hairpin Turn, Blocker|Hairpin Turn, Blocker CanterlotNights_015.jpg|link=Orange Swirl, Dizzy Daredevil|Orange Swirl, Dizzy Daredevil CanterlotNights_016.jpg|link=Pipsqueak, Scrappy Squirt|Pipsqueak, Scrappy Squirt CanterlotNights_017.jpg|link=Rainbow Blaze, Dashing Mentor|Rainbow Blaze, Dashing Mentor CanterlotNights_018.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Goosebump Giver|Rainbow Dash, Goosebump Giver CanterlotNights_019.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty|Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty CanterlotNights_020.jpg|link=Rumble, Fast Learner|Rumble, Fast Learner CanterlotNights_021.jpg|link=Scootaloo, Fan Club Founder|Scootaloo, Fan Club Founder CanterlotNights_022.jpg|link=Shooting Star, Tale Teller|Shooting Star, Tale Teller CanterlotNights_023.jpg|link=Sprinkle Medley, Drip Dropper|Sprinkle Medley, Drip Dropper CanterlotNights_024.jpg|link=Apple Bumpkin, Caramel Coater|Apple Bumpkin, Caramel Coater CanterlotNights_025.jpg|link=Applejack, Element of Honesty|Applejack, Element of Honesty CanterlotNights_026.jpg|link=Applejack, Applebucker|Applejack, Applebucker CanterlotNights_027.jpg|link=Bags Valet, Luggage Lackey|Bags Valet, Luggage Lackey CanterlotNights_028.jpg|link=Big Mac, Biggest Brother|Big Mac, Biggest Brother CanterlotNights_029.jpg|link=Cherry Fizzy, Stalwart Soldier|Cherry Fizzy, Stalwart Soldier CanterlotNights_030.jpg|link=Cloudy Quartz, Concerned Mother|Cloudy Quartz, Concerned Mother CanterlotNights_031.jpg|link=Daisy, Mousy Mare|Daisy, Mousy Mare CanterlotNights_032.jpg|link=Doc Top, Pony Pediatrician|Doc Top, Pony Pediatrician CanterlotNights_033.jpg|link=Earth Pony Royal Guard, Arresting Officer|Earth Pony Royal Guard, Arresting Officer CanterlotNights_034.jpg|link=Fast Clip, Drill Instructor|Fast Clip, Drill Instructor CanterlotNights_035.jpg|link=Golden Harvest, Beyond Her Garden|Golden Harvest, Beyond Her Garden CanterlotNights_036.jpg|link=Hayseed Turnip Truck, "A" For Effort|Hayseed Turnip Truck, "A" For Effort CanterlotNights_037.jpg|link=Joe, Doughnuteer|Joe, Doughnuteer CanterlotNights_038.jpg|link=Steam Roller, Juggernaut|Steam Roller, Juggernaut CanterlotNights_039.jpg|link=Aura, Really Rambunctious|Aura, Really Rambunctious CanterlotNights_040.jpg|link=Cheese Sandwich, Wandering Partier|Cheese Sandwich, Wandering Partier CanterlotNights_041.jpg|link=Purple Waters, Prismatic Poet/Musician|Purple Waters, Prismatic Poet/Musician CanterlotNights_042.jpg|link=Globe Trotter, Sight Seer|Globe Trotter, Sight Seer CanterlotNights_043.jpg|link=Lily, Panicked Pony|Lily, Panicked Pony CanterlotNights_044.jpg|link=Lucky Star, Charming Cheerer|Lucky Star, Charming Cheerer CanterlotNights_045.jpg|link=Hondo Flanks, Big Daddy|Hondo Flanks, Big Daddy CanterlotNights_046.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter|Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter CanterlotNights_047.jpg|link=Pinny Lane, Bowl'em Over|Pinny Lane, Bowl'em Over CanterlotNights_048.jpg|link=Sassaflash, Striking!|Sassaflash, Striking! CanterlotNights_049.jpg|link=Snails, Deep Thinker|Snails, Deep Thinker CanterlotNights_050.jpg|link=Snips, Schemer|Snips, Schemer CanterlotNights_051.jpg|link=Snips & Snails, Problem Solvers|Snips & Snails, Problem Solvers CanterlotNights_052.jpg|link=Swan Song, Fun-loving Debutante|Swan Song, Fun-loving Debutante CanterlotNights_053.jpg|link=Amethyst Maresbury, Crystal Librarian|Amethyst Maresbury, Crystal Librarian CanterlotNights_054.jpg|link=Canterlot Archive Guard, Literate Lookout|Canterlot Archive Guard, Literate Lookout CanterlotNights_055.jpg|link=Compass Star, Geography Nut|Compass Star, Geography Nut CanterlotNights_056.jpg|link=Four Step, Dance Teacher|Four Step, Dance Teacher CanterlotNights_057.jpg|link=Minuette, Clocked Up|Minuette, Clocked Up CanterlotNights_058.jpg|link=Perfect Pace, Time Master|Perfect Pace, Time Master CanterlotNights_059.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Night Mare|Princess Luna, Night Mare CanterlotNights_060.jpg|link=Sealed Scroll, Studious Scribe|Sealed Scroll, Studious Scribe CanterlotNights_061.jpg|link=Shining Armor, Captain of the Guard|Shining Armor, Captain of the Guard CanterlotNights_062.jpg|link=Spike, Assistant Librarian|Spike, Assistant Librarian CanterlotNights_063.jpg|link=Starry Eyes, Space Cadet|Starry Eyes, Space Cadet CanterlotNights_064.jpg|link=Tall Order, Council Colt|Tall Order, Council Colt CanterlotNights_065.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic|Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic CanterlotNights_066.jpg|link=Twilight Velvet, Proud Mom|Twilight Velvet, Proud Mom CanterlotNights_067.jpg|link=Zecora, Magical Mentor|Zecora, Magical Mentor CanterlotNights_068.jpg|link=Cookie Crumbles, Fancy Cooker|Cookie Crumbles, Fancy Cooker CanterlotNights_069.jpg|link=Coco Pommel, Fashion Apprentice|Coco Pommel, Fashion Apprentice CanterlotNights_070.jpg|link=Fleur Dis Lee, Trendy Follower|Fleur Dis Lee, Trendy Follower CanterlotNights_071.jpg|link=Foggy Fleece, Cloud Crafter|Foggy Fleece, Cloud Crafter CanterlotNights_072.jpg|link=Golden Gavel, Fast Talker|Golden Gavel, Fast Talker CanterlotNights_073.jpg|link=Hoity Toity, Fashion Critic|Hoity Toity, Fashion Critic CanterlotNights_074.jpg|link=Octavia, Star Cellist|Octavia, Star Cellist CanterlotNights_075.jpg|link=Photo Finish, Picture Perfect Pony|Photo Finish, Picture Perfect Pony CanterlotNights_076.jpg|link=Prim Posy, Fond of Fronds|Prim Posy, Fond of Fronds CanterlotNights_077.jpg|link=Rarity, Dragon Charmer|Rarity, Dragon Charmer CanterlotNights_078.jpg|link=Rarity, Element of Generosity|Rarity, Element of Generosity CanterlotNights_079.jpg|link=Roseluck, Fainthearted Filly|Roseluck, Fainthearted Filly CanterlotNights_080.jpg|link=Sapphire Shores, Costume Changer|Sapphire Shores, Costume Changer CanterlotNights_081.jpg|link=Silver Frames, Art Curator|Silver Frames, Art Curator CanterlotNights_082.jpg|link=Twilight Sky, Stanchion Stallion|Twilight Sky, Stanchion Stallion CanterlotNights_083.jpg|link=Angel, Serious Business|Angel, Serious Business CanterlotNights_084.jpg|link=Blossomforth, Too Flexible|Blossomforth, Too Flexible CanterlotNights_085.jpg|link=Doctor Horse, M.D.|Doctor Horse, M.D. CanterlotNights_086.jpg|link=Eagle, Soaring Raptor|Eagle, Soaring Raptor CanterlotNights_087.jpg|link=Fine Line, Au Pair|Fine Line, Au Pair CanterlotNights_088.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Critter Caregiver|Fluttershy, Critter Caregiver CanterlotNights_089.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Element of Kindness|Fluttershy, Element of Kindness CanterlotNights_090.jpg|link=Goldie Delicious, Cat Hoarder|Goldie Delicious, Cat Hoarder CanterlotNights_091.jpg|link=Lemon Hearts, Sweetheart|Lemon Hearts, Sweetheart CanterlotNights_092.jpg|link=Liza Doolots, Boundless Energy|Liza Doolots, Boundless Energy CanterlotNights_093.jpg|link=Manny Roar, Mild Manticore|Manny Roar, Mild Manticore CanterlotNights_094.jpg|link=Mrs. Cake, Dessertier|Mrs. Cake, Dessertier CanterlotNights_095.jpg|link=Nurse Redheart, Cantankerous Caretaker|Nurse Redheart, Cantankerous Caretaker CanterlotNights_096.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Bringer of Light|Princess Celestia, Bringer of Light CanterlotNights_097.jpg|link=Raccoon, Scrounger|Raccoon, Scrounger CanterlotNights_098.jpg|link=Whitewash, Amiable Aviator|Whitewash, Amiable Aviator CanterlotNights_099.jpg|link=A Major Problem|A Major Problem CanterlotNights_100.jpg|link=Anything I Can Do To Help?|Anything I Can Do To Help? CanterlotNights_101.jpg|link=Biff! Pow!|Biff! Pow! CanterlotNights_102.jpg|link=Critter Stampede|Critter Stampede CanterlotNights_103.jpg|link=Eep!|Eep! CanterlotNights_104.jpg|link=Fashion Week|Fashion Week CanterlotNights_105.jpg|link=Furry Free-for-All|Furry Free-for-All CanterlotNights_106.jpg|link=Hoofwrasslin'|Hoofwrasslin' CanterlotNights_107.jpg|link=I Got a Golden Ticket!|I Got a Golden Ticket! CanterlotNights_108.jpg|link=In Your Dreams|In Your Dreams CanterlotNights_109.jpg|link=Magic Duel|Magic Duel CanterlotNights_110.jpg|link=Mane-Raising Experience|Mane-Raising Experience CanterlotNights_111.jpg|link=Nice Moves, Kid|Nice Moves, Kid CanterlotNights_112.jpg|link=Not On the List|Not On the List CanterlotNights_113.jpg|link=Nothing to Be Afraid Of|Nothing to Be Afraid Of CanterlotNights_114.jpg|link=Plum Tuckered Out|Plum Tuckered Out CanterlotNights_115.jpg|link=Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!|Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot! CanterlotNights_116.jpg|link=ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE|ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE CanterlotNights_117.jpg|link=Staring Contest|Staring Contest CanterlotNights_118.jpg|link=The Best of Friends|The Best of Friends CanterlotNights_119.jpg|link=The Brave and the Bold|The Brave and the Bold CanterlotNights_120.jpg|link=The Hard Way|The Hard Way CanterlotNights_121.jpg|link=The Magic of Adventure|The Magic of Adventure CanterlotNights_122.jpg|link=The Sun and the Moon|The Sun and the Moon CanterlotNights_123.jpg|link=Thunderclap|Thunderclap CanterlotNights_124.jpg|link=Too Much Fun|Too Much Fun CanterlotNights_125.jpg|link=Very Startling|Very Startling CanterlotNights_126.jpg|link=Wardrobe Malfunction|Wardrobe Malfunction CanterlotNights_127.jpg|link=What's Old is New Again|What's Old is New Again CanterlotNights_128.jpg|link=You've Been Up All Night|You've Been Up All Night CanterlotNights_129.jpg|link=A Fiery Temper|A Fiery Temper CanterlotNights_130.jpg|link=Apple Cider|Apple Cider CanterlotNights_131.jpg|link=Bed Rest|Bed Rest CanterlotNights_132.jpg|link=Bell Tower|Bell Tower CanterlotNights_133.jpg|link=Canterlot Archives|Canterlot Archives CanterlotNights_134.jpg|link=Canterlot Hedge Maze|Canterlot Hedge Maze CanterlotNights_135.jpg|link=Chic Beret|Chic Beret CanterlotNights_136.jpg|link=Chicken Costume|Chicken Costume CanterlotNights_137.jpg|link=Combat Hat|Combat Hat CanterlotNights_138.jpg|link=Funny Glasses|Funny Glasses CanterlotNights_139.jpg|link=Go, Feed!|Go, Feed! CanterlotNights_140.jpg|link=I Just Can't Decide!|I Just Can't Decide! CanterlotNights_141.jpg|link=Joe's Doughnut Shop|Joe's Doughnut Shop CanterlotNights_142.jpg|link=Learned Lessons|Learned Lessons CanterlotNights_143.jpg|link=Monstrous Cave|Monstrous Cave CanterlotNights_144.jpg|link=Monstrous Manual|Monstrous Manual CanterlotNights_145.jpg|link=Pie Family Rock Farm|Pie Family Rock Farm CanterlotNights_146.jpg|link=Private Party|Private Party CanterlotNights_147.jpg|link=Reformed|Reformed CanterlotNights_148.jpg|link=Snooty Boutique|Snooty Boutique CanterlotNights_149.jpg|link=Soothe the Savage Beast|Soothe the Savage Beast CanterlotNights_150.jpg|link=The High Ground|The High Ground CanterlotNights_151.jpg|link=The Twilicane|The Twilicane CanterlotNights_152.jpg|link=Train Tracks|Train Tracks CanterlotNights_153.jpg|link=Varmint Barricade|Varmint Barricade CanterlotNights_154.jpg|link=Vittles Stand|Vittles Stand CanterlotNights_155.jpg|link=Welcome Wagon|Welcome Wagon CanterlotNights_156.jpg|link="Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"|"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" CanterlotNights_157.jpg|link=Changeling Infiltrator|Changeling Infiltrator CanterlotNights_158.jpg|link=Changeling Swarm|Changeling Swarm CanterlotNights_159.jpg|link=Jet Set & Upper Crust|Jet Set & Upper Crust CanterlotNights_160.jpg|link=Lightning Dust (Canterlot Nights)|Lightning Dust CanterlotNights_161.jpg|link=Pony of Shadows|Pony of Shadows CanterlotNights_162.jpg|link=Prince Blueblood (Canterlot Nights)|Prince Blueblood CanterlotNights_163.jpg|link=Red Dragon|Red Dragon CanterlotNights_164.jpg|link=Sunset Shimmer (Canterlot Nights)|Sunset Shimmer CanterlotNights_165.jpg|link=800 Years of Sweltering Heat|800 Years of Sweltering Heat CanterlotNights_166.jpg|link=A Stitch in Time|A Stitch in Time CanterlotNights_167.jpg|link=Ancient Research|Ancient Research CanterlotNights_168.jpg|link=Applebucking Day|Applebucking Day CanterlotNights_169.jpg|link=Attitude and Pizzazz!|Attitude and Pizzazz! CanterlotNights_170.jpg|link=Bottom of the Well|Bottom of the Well CanterlotNights_171.jpg|link=Cheering Up a Friend|Cheering Up a Friend CanterlotNights_172.jpg|link=Cockatrice on the Loose|Cockatrice on the Loose CanterlotNights_173.jpg|link=Comforting Critters|Comforting Critters CanterlotNights_174.jpg|link=Crash Course|Crash Course CanterlotNights_175.jpg|link=Dark Dank Dungeon|Dark Dank Dungeon CanterlotNights_176.jpg|link=Goof Off|Goof Off CanterlotNights_177.jpg|link=Frown Town|Frown Town CanterlotNights_178.jpg|link=Fruit Bat Roundup|Fruit Bat Roundup CanterlotNights_179.jpg|link=Greeting Lots of Folks With Clout|Greeting Lots of Folks With Clout CanterlotNights_180.jpg|link=Hungry Hungry House Guest|Hungry Hungry House Guest CanterlotNights_181.jpg|link=Impress the Inspector|Impress the Inspector CanterlotNights_182.jpg|link=Lost in the Crystal Caves|Lost in the Crystal Caves CanterlotNights_183.jpg|link=Out of Control|Out of Control CanterlotNights_184.jpg|link=Royal Dress Rehearsal|Royal Dress Rehearsal CanterlotNights_185.jpg|link=Social Obligations|Social Obligations CanterlotNights_186.jpg|link=Storming the Villain's Lair|Storming the Villain's Lair CanterlotNights_187.jpg|link=Threat Against Canterlot|Threat Against Canterlot CanterlotNights_188.jpg|link=Too Many Pinkie Pies|Too Many Pinkie Pies CanterlotNights_189.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Dream Catcher|Princess Luna, Dream Catcher CanterlotNights_189b.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Dream Catcher|Princess Luna, Dream Catcher CanterlotNights_190.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Equestrian Leader|Princess Celestia, Equestrian Leader CanterlotNights_190b.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Equestrian Leader|Princess Celestia, Equestrian Leader CanterlotNights_191.jpg|link=A. K. Yearling, Adventure Writer|A. K. Yearling, Adventure Writer CanterlotNights_192.jpg|link=Bulk Biceps, All Muscle|Bulk Biceps, All Muscle CanterlotNights_193.jpg|link=Granny Smith, Jar Judger|Granny Smith, Jar Judger CanterlotNights_194.jpg|link=DJ Pon-3, Everypony's Shufflin'|DJ Pon-3, Everypony's Shufflin' CanterlotNights_195.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Clonie Pie|Pinkie Pie, Clonie Pie CanterlotNights_196.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Mare in the Moon|Princess Luna, Mare in the Moon CanterlotNights_197.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Noted Speaker|Twilight Sparkle, Noted Speaker CanterlotNights_198.jpg|link=Fancy Pants, Trendsetter|Fancy Pants, Trendsetter CanterlotNights_199.jpg|link=Sweetie Belle, Doting Sister|Sweetie Belle, Doting Sister CanterlotNights_200.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Protector of Equestria|Princess Celestia, Protector of Equestria CanterlotNights_201.jpg|link=The Element of Kindness, Sharing Kindness|The Element of Kindness, Sharing Kindness CanterlotNights_202.jpg|link=The Element of Magic, Complete Magic|The Element of Magic, Complete Magic CanterlotNights_203.jpg|link=Queen Chrysalis (Canterlot Nights)|Queen Chrysalis }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName = Canterlot Nights (Foil Parallel Set) |releaseTemplate= CanterlotNights_001b.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Hanging Out|Rainbow Dash, Hanging Out CanterlotNights_f002b_a.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Princess of the Night|Princess Luna, Princess of the Night (ƒ2a) CanterlotNights_f002b_b.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Princess of the Night (Canterlot Nights Parallel)|Princess Luna, Princess of the Night (ƒ2b) CanterlotNights_006b.jpg|link=Rarity, Dressmaker|Rarity, Dressmaker CanterlotNights_f004b_a.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Hoof Shaker|Princess Celestia, Hoof Shaker (ƒ4a) CanterlotNights_f004b_b.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Hoof Shaker (Canterlot Nights Parallel)|Princess Celestia, Hoof Shaker (ƒ4b) CanterlotNights_002b.jpg|link=Applejack, Apple Vendor|Applejack, Apple Vendor CanterlotNights_003b.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Pokey Pony|Pinkie Pie, Pokey Pony CanterlotNights_005b.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Gala Greeter|Twilight Sparkle, Gala Greeter CanterlotNights_007b.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Friend to Animals|Fluttershy, Friend to Animals CanterlotNights_009.jpg|link=Chief Thunderhooves, Buffaloing Buffalo|Chief Thunderhooves, Buffaloing Buffalo CanterlotNights_012.jpg|link=Dr. Hooves, Just In Time|Dr. Hooves, Just In Time CanterlotNights_018.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Goosebump Giver|Rainbow Dash, Goosebump Giver CanterlotNights_019.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty|Rainbow Dash, Element of Loyalty CanterlotNights_021.jpg|link=Scootaloo, Fan Club Founder|Scootaloo, Fan Club Founder CanterlotNights_025.jpg|link=Applejack, Element of Honesty|Applejack, Element of Honesty CanterlotNights_031.jpg|link=Daisy, Mousy Mare|Daisy, Mousy Mare CanterlotNights_026.jpg|link=Applejack, Applebucker|Applejack, Applebucker CanterlotNights_035.jpg|link=Golden Harvest, Beyond Her Garden|Golden Harvest, Beyond Her Garden CanterlotNights_037.jpg|link=Joe, Doughnuteer|Joe, Doughnuteer CanterlotNights_040.jpg|link=Cheese Sandwich, Wandering Partier|Cheese Sandwich, Wandering Partier CanterlotNights_043.jpg|link=Lily, Panicked Pony|Lily, Panicked Pony CanterlotNights_046.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter|Pinkie Pie, Element of Laughter CanterlotNights_051.jpg|link=Snips & Snails, Problem Solvers|Snips & Snails, Problem Solvers CanterlotNights_054.jpg|link=Canterlot Archive Guard, Literate Lookout|Canterlot Archive Guard, Literate Lookout CanterlotNights_057.jpg|link=Minuette, Clocked Up|Minuette, Clocked Up CanterlotNights_061.jpg|link=Shining Armor, Captain of the Guard|Shining Armor, Captain of the Guard CanterlotNights_062.jpg|link=Spike, Assistant Librarian|Spike, Assistant Librarian CanterlotNights_065.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic|Twilight Sparkle, Element of Magic CanterlotNights_074.jpg|link=Octavia, Star Cellist|Octavia, Star Cellist CanterlotNights_077.jpg|link=Rarity, Dragon Charmer|Rarity, Dragon Charmer CanterlotNights_078.jpg|link=Rarity, Element of Generosity|Rarity, Element of Generosity CanterlotNights_079.jpg|link=Roseluck, Fainthearted Filly|Roseluck, Fainthearted Filly CanterlotNights_083.jpg|link=Angel, Serious Business|Angel, Serious Business CanterlotNights_088.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Critter Caregiver|Fluttershy, Critter Caregiver CanterlotNights_089.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Element of Kindness|Fluttershy, Element of Kindness CanterlotNights_093.jpg|link=Manny Roar, Mild Manticore|Manny Roar, Mild Manticore CanterlotNights_096.jpg|link=Princess Celestia, Bringer of Light|Princess Celestia, Bringer of Light CanterlotNights_110.jpg|link=Mane-Raising Experience|Mane-Raising Experience CanterlotNights_114.jpg|link=Plum Tuckered Out|Plum Tuckered Out CanterlotNights_115.jpg|link=Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!|Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot! CanterlotNights_116.jpg|link=ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE|ROYAL CANTERLOT VOICE CanterlotNights_119.jpg|link=The Brave and the Bold|The Brave and the Bold CanterlotNights_122.jpg|link=The Sun and the Moon|The Sun and the Moon CanterlotNights_130.jpg|link=Apple Cider|Apple Cider CanterlotNights_136.jpg|link=Chicken Costume|Chicken Costume CanterlotNights_137.jpg|link=Combat Hat|Combat Hat CanterlotNights_139.jpg|link=Go, Feed!|Go, Feed! CanterlotNights_140.jpg|link=I Just Can't Decide!|I Just Can't Decide! CanterlotNights_151.jpg|link=The Twilicane|The Twilicane CanterlotNights_156.jpg|link="Princess Mi Amore Cadenza"|"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" CanterlotNights_158.jpg|link=Changeling Swarm|Changeling Swarm CanterlotNights_163.jpg|link=Red Dragon|Red Dragon CanterlotNights_164.jpg|link=Sunset Shimmer (Canterlot Nights)|Sunset Shimmer }} |setRGB= |textColor=white |releaseName = Canterlot Nights (Promo Set) |releaseTemplate= CanterlotNights_p001.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Night Mare (Canterlot Nights Promo)|Princess Luna, Night Mare CanterlotNights_p002.jpg|link=Coco Pommel, Fashion Apprentice (Canterlot Nights Promo)|Coco Pommel, Fashion Apprentice CanterlotNights_p003.jpg|link=Applejack, Reunion Organizer|Applejack, Reunion Organizer CanterlotNights_p004.jpg|link=In Your Dreams (Canterlot Nights Promo)|In Your Dreams CanterlotNights_p005.jpg|link=Rarity, Big Sister|Rarity, Big Sister CanterlotNights_p006.jpg|link=Furry Free-for-All (Canterlot Nights Promo)|Furry Free-for-All CanterlotNights_p007.jpg|link=Pinkie Pie, Apple Family Member|Pinkie Pie, Apple Family Member CanterlotNights_p008.jpg|link=Varmint Barricade (Canterlot Nights Promo)|Varmint Barricade CanterlotNights_p009.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Break Dancer|Twilight Sparkle, Break Dancer CanterlotNights_p010.jpg|link=Too Much Fun (Canterlot Nights Promo)|Too Much Fun CanterlotNights_p011.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Rainbow Chaser|Fluttershy, Rainbow Chaser CanterlotNights_p012.jpg|link=I Got a Golden Ticket! (Canterlot Nights Promo)|I Got a Golden Ticket! CanterlotNights_p013.jpg|link=Rainbow Dash, Dressing in Style|Rainbow Dash, Dressing in Style CanterlotNights_p014.jpg|link=Twilight Sparkle, Ursa Vanquisher (Canterlot Nights Promo)|Twilight Sparkle, Ursa Vanquisher CanterlotNights_p015b.jpg|link=Fluttershy, Friend to Animals (Canterlot Nights Promo)|Fluttershy, Friend to Animals CanterlotNights_p016.jpg|link=Bulk Biceps, All Muscle (Canterlot Nights Promo)|Bulk Biceps, All Muscle CanterlotNights_p017.jpg|link=Queen Chrysalis (Canterlot Nights Promo)|Queen Chrysalis CanterlotNights_p018.jpg|link=Snips & Snails, Problem Solvers (Canterlot Nights Promo)|Snips & Snails, Problem Solvers CanterlotNights_p019.jpg|link=Princess Luna, Mare in the Moon (Canterlot Nights Promo)|Princess Luna, Mare in the Moon }} Category:Galleries